Dear Professor
by Papina
Summary: Ever since Serena bumped into Professor Sycamore at the galette stand, she has been feeling nervous around him. Soon, he asks her to be his personal research assistant! SerenaxSycamore.


Chapter 1

"Look, everyone! Now that we're VIPs for entering the hall of fame, we can finally eat at the fancy High Sushi Roller restaurant!" Serena announced to her team of pokemon in front of the establishment. They all cheered energetically. "I heard their food is the best here in Lumiose city! Well then, let's get inside!"

"Welcome to High Sushi Roller! Will you be dining with us today, Miss Serena?" The receptionist greeted her when she entered. Thanks to the parade Professor Sycamore arranged, many people in the city recognized her.

"Yes!" Serena replied with a grin.

"What will you have?"

"One double battle meal please!"

"Alright! That will be $500,000!"

Serena froze. "$500,000?"

"Yes. Is it too much of a strain on your wallet?"

_NOOO! I shouldn't have gone on that shopping spree! I only have $250,000 on hand! _Serena screamed in her head.

"A-Ah! I just remembered that I had something important to do! I'll come back another time then!" Serena laughed nervously and immediately took off.

After she rushed all the way to the north boulevard, she bowed down and apologized. "I'm really sorry, guys! After I earn back enough money, we'll go have our sushi." Her team looked depressed. They were looking forward to eating sushi.

She paused. "That's right! We'll just have to keep battling until we earn enough money to eat sushi! It shouldn't take long, right?"

She held up a fist in the air with vigor. "Let's do this! I know the perfect place. The battle chateau is crawling with rich folks who give a huge reward upon defeat."

Suddenly, she received a message from the holo caster. "_Breaking News! The battle chateau is currently infested with wild rattatas. It is temporarily closed and will re-open in a week_."

"Wonderful," Serena said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Well, shall we settle for Lumiose Galettes for now?"

Her pokemon team shrugged in unison.

"It can't be helped. We'll end up exhausting ourselves if we go around looking for trainers to battle. Plus, we're saving money, so we should avoid expensive places like restaurants."

They all walked to the galette stand, which was just nearby. While they munched on the delicious delicacy, a familiar voice called out from behind Serena: "Serena! It's a nice surprise bumping into you here."

Professor Sycamore looked at her pokemon, who were all happily munching on galettes. "You really do care a lot for your pokemon, huh?"

"Professor! Are you here to eat too?"

He smiled. "I'd join you if I was on a break. Unfortunately, I'm on business. I have to get to Couriway Town immediately to meet with an acquaintance from the Unova region." He stared at her galette. "May I have a bite though? It certainly looks delicious."

"Sure." Serena nonchalantly brought her galette nearer to the professor's mouth.

"Merci," he replied in a deep voice and took her hand. Serena reacted to the sudden skin contact. Her heart suddenly raced as she watched him carefully take a bite off her galette.

_W-Why am I suddenly feeling nervous?_ Serena thought.

Suddenly, Professor Sycamore looked at her in the eyes. "Serena? Are you alright? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"You shouldn't push yourself." He placed his other hand on her forehead.

_Waaah!_ Serena panicked in her head.

"Hmm… It doesn't look like you have a fever. That's good." He moved away from her. "I should be on my way now. Take care, Serena!" He waved.

"You too, Professor!" Serena waved back.

After he was out of sight, she stared blankly at the spot on her galette where the professor took a bite. _What was that? Why did I react weirdly?_

"I just saw something interesting~"

Serena immediately turned around. It was Malva, one of the elite four and former member of Team Flare! She was also enjoying a Lumiose galette.

"Isn't Sycamore a little too friendly towards his student? Does he do that to all his students? Or just you in particular?" She smirked. "Cause that would be reaaally interesting if he made a move on you."

"Move? What?" Serena was confused! She hurt her head from confusion!

"That's right, you little runt. As far as I know, he hasn't had a girlfriend for years after his bad breakup with Diantha. I haven't seen him show any interest in anybody either." She focused her gaze on Serena. "Until you came along."

"M-Me? And wait—he dated the previous champion before?!"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Malva ate the last of her galette. "Well, good luck with that dandy professor! See you." She was about to leave when she suddenly stopped and whispered into Serena's ear. "Oh yeah. If you bite into that spot in your galette. Wouldn't that be an indirect kiss?" She giggled then left.

Serena stared at her galette. _Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss._ The words echoed in her head. _No, Serena! Malva is just messing with you! Don't let it bother you! _

She swallowed what's left of her galette in one bite and started choking. Her lucario had to help her get the food unstuck using abdominal thrusts.

"Thanks Luca," she said and got everyone back into their pokeballs.

She suddenly thought of the professor but shook off the thought. _No! I should be thinking about how to raise money for sushi! Wait a minute—Couriway Town. Didn't Professor Sycamore say that he hid a treasure there? Maybe if I find that treasure… I can get enough money for sushi!_

"Alright, Pidgeot! Looks like we're going treasure hunting in Couriway town!" Serena raised Pidegot's pokeball up.

Pidgeot used Fly!

When Serena arrived in Couriway Town, she pulled out her handy dandy dowsing rod. "This will be a piece of cake!"

One hour and several hidden potions later.

"I searched everywhere! I still can't find anything treasure-like." Serena sat on a bench and stared at the waterfall. "Could it be a mega stone? Maybe it IS a mega stone." She stood up and began searching.

Two hours later.

The sun began to set, painting the town orange. People were slowly making their way home. Only a few people were left roaming the streets.

"Nothing. Is there really a treasure?" Serena slouched on a bench in the train station platform. She looked at her outfit, which was covered in dirt. "I really should get changed before someone I know sees me. Hm?"

From the corner of her eye, she noticed an inscription on the bench she was seated on.

"_To the person reading this…_"

She read on and found that it was a message from the past Sycamore to the future Sycamore.

"So this is the treasure he was talking about?" She slumped on her seat. "I feel like a total idiot."

"Serena?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She recognized the voice.

Professor Sycamore approached her. "What are you doing here? Wha—Did something happen?! Your clothes are all dirty!"

"I'm fine really! I was just doing some treasure hunting." She looked at the inscription on the bench. "It looks like I found your treasure."

His eyes fell on the inscription. A smile formed on his face. "I can't believe you took what I said so seriously." He wiped away a stain on her cheek. "You even got yourself all dirty."

He stayed silent for a moment, reading the message from his past self. "_'Did you become who you wanted to be?_' I'm not sure if I can give the me of the past a proper answer." He leaned on the railings. His gaze fell on the majestic waterfalls, the pride of Couriway town. "I became a professor because I love studying pokemon and finding out new things about them. But am I the kind of professor I want to be? Am I living each day to the fullest? I really don't know."

Serena stood up and moved to his side. "Professor, I may not be around you all the time, but I can tell that you pour all your heart into your research. Without your hard work, without your guidance, I don't think I, Calem, and the others would have made it this far. Even if you're unsure about whether you've become who you wanted to be in the past, the past you would definitely be proud of the present you."

When Serena looked at his face, she noticed tears in his eyes. He looked away in embarrassment and wiped them away.

"Thank you, Serena, for your words. And for finding my treasure."

Serena smiled. "You're welcome, Professor."

"Since you went through all that trouble, I'll treat you to dinner. Tell me what you feel like eating."

_SUSHI!_ Her mind screamed.

_NO! I can't just use his kindness and drill a hole in his wallet!_

"It's fine, Professor! You don't have to. Plus, I really need to change clothes."

"Oh, but I insist. Or would you rather have dinner at my place? We could have your clothes washed. I'm sure one of my assistants has an extra set of clothes we can borrow."

Serena blushed. _At his place? I do want to see what his place is like._

"O-Ok." She found herself saying.

"Great! Let's get going."


End file.
